


Perturabo X Reader

by msjedimaster



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: Written for a friend and posted here.Female Reader.





	Perturabo X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Could use more editing I'm sure but, I can't be bothered. Don't waste either of our time by commenting with hate. It would boggle my mind why you would even open this as it clearly states what it is.

It was after hours you duties for the day had been completed, but you had been summoned directly to the Lord Primarch's rooms. You hurry and let yourself into the room using your cleaning command. You pause and feel your heart skip a beat; Lord Perturabo sat behind his desk. He shot you a harsh glare.

“Good of you to knock, serf. I'll need to have those protocols changed, but since your here go clean up that mess.” He gestured to the floor on the side of his desk. Several bottles of wine had been shattered, their contents spilling across the ground painting it crimson.

You feel your knees shake and you kneel. “My most sincere apologize Lord Perturabo, I'll do that right now.” You stand and retrieve what you need to sweep and mop up the stain. You try to avoid his gaze, his dark eyes and sharp features have your stomach doing somersaults. It takes longer than usual for you to find all the glass pieces. The bottles had to have been thrown with great force to have the splinter in that way. 

“Are you always this slow?” He mutters a definite sneer to his voice.

You want to protest but know better then too. “I am sorry if my service displeases you, my lord. I will not perform so poorly again.” Your words are soft you mop up the wine and wash the ground clean with a rag.

“You'd better not.” He says stiffly. You swallow you recognize how dangerous this situation could be for you but try not to let it show. 

“You're scared; I can see how you're responding. If only those damn fools from Mechanicus would fear me!” The primarch began to rant pacing back and forth. “They look down at me as if I can't calculate as well as them. I have never made an error, but they dare to accuse me of the weakness of a human!”

“My lord, they are more likely envious of your abilities. For to even come close to what you have, they required a large number of augmentations. Your skills are obviously far superior to the Adeptus Mechanicus.” You hadn't meant to open your mouth, but now you'd done it. _I 'm dead, and he is going to have me executed._  
“Envy?” Perturabo let out a quiet laugh, he stopped pacing and sat. You stand quivering and avoiding his eyes. You gather the rags and other supplies and hurry to escape the room. Maybe if you left quickly, he wouldn't kill you.

“I doubt that is the reason, but I rather like the thought. I never thought I'd hear a serf disregard the mechanicus so. You sound and act so truthful. What is your name?”

“ It is Y/N, my lord.” You bow. “I do not lie, and I say all things as I see them. I beg to be excused to return these supplies...” before you could finish speaking the Primarch waved a large hand. 

“Of course go, but Y/N. I require you to attend me tomorrow.” He named a time. “And don't be late, I've had men executed for less.”

You nod your head and bow. “Of course my lord! I will be as you request.” You quickly leave the room sighing in relief. You feel a bead of sweat roll down your cheek you replace the cleaning supplies and wander, hands shaking back to your room. You aren't sure what to make of Lord Perturabo, he is harsh and unforgiving. But brilliant and judging by his own words dishonored by many who served him. You weren't sure how one could look on at him with anything under the awe. You are back at your small room you change quickly and slip into bed taking a deep breath.

What could he want with me? You wonder as you attempt to relax into your bed. _I hope it isn't an execution, I don't want to die._  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
The next day you attend to your usual duties, all the while nervously awaiting the appointed hour of your second meeting with the Primarch of Iron Warriors.  
You straighten your dress, checking again to make sure your face is clean and hair neat. You wanted to look your best, the thought of being asked to be in the presence of a Primarch still set your mind and heart aflutter. 

At last, the time arrived, and you hurried down the winding shipways until you reached Perturabo's quarters. You allowed yourself in passing two hulking sentries, they didn't acknowledge your presence but allowed you entry into their Lord's quarters. He was seated behind his desk, pouring over what appeared to be some technical documents. He stood when you entered. Judging by his mannerisms, he seemed to be in better spirits. But he still wore a scowl. You bow, but he gestures a hand annoyed.

“Y/N, I need to entrust a particular duty to you. Come with me.” He leads the way through his quarters until you reach a large room, delicate and exquisite cages hung from the ceiling. A variety of breeds of birds from many worlds chirped as one the artificial sunlight beating down as to simulate midday.  
His voice went lower as he eyed you harshly and spoke. “The legion is going to war, and I will be leading them. I require someone to look after my companions here. I've never been in a situation to entrust this duty to mortal. I hope you will be up to the task. I will have you flogged if any of them are harmed well I'm away.” He opened one cage taking out a large bird you could not recall seeing picts of before. It perched upon one giant finger quietly eyeing Perturabo carefully.

You gulped, palms sweating. “I will care for them as you will my lord, I will not allow them to be given anything but the best care.” 

“That is what I wanted to hear, and you will be relieved of your other duties. This aviary will be your only duty until I return.” He cupped the bird in his hands and took a step toward you. He gently nudged the creature into your hands. Perturabo's hands held yours gently over the bird, he looked down on you, rather than meet his gaze you focused on the bird.  
 _He touched me._ You felt faint.

“This companion of mine is a parrot, and I will teach you all their species and the basics of their care. But I'll need you to come back every day. I will have you properly educated in this.”   
You nod your head feeling more confident, gently pulling away and gingerly holding the bird. “Of course Lord Perturabo as you wish.” You turn your eye down to the bird. _It needs a name._ You pick one quickly. “My name is Y/N, and it's nice to meet you, Jose.”

Perturabo let out a soft laugh, and you could have sworn you'd missed it if you didn't see a cruel smile on his face. “You just introduced yourself...to a bird.”

You feel your cheeks heat up. “Well, of course, we are going to be spending a lot of time together. It's time we become friends isn't it Jose.” The bird made a sound, cuddling into your palm and you stifle a giggle. “See he agrees with me.”

“It's still silly...” Perturabo muttered, after a moment he began showing you around the room. Introducing you to the birds and informing you of basic dietary and cleanliness needed to keep the birds in the best help. It was a lot to take it, but you listened intently determined to take this position.  
At long last, the Primarch reached out and took Jose from you returning him to his cage. “Same time tomorrow.”

It was a command and not a question you bowed. “Of course my lord, as you request.” You slip from the room quickly, Perturabo started after you for a long moment.

“She isn't completely incompetent at least.” He grumbled after a moment shaking his head.   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Every day for the next month, you entered Lord Perturabo's quarters and attended to the birds as well as your cleaning duties. You enjoyed this job it was quiet and pleasant, born and raised in space you hadn't been around any animals save a Gpig a pet another child had stumbled across. You began even spending your free time with the birds. You borrowed data-slates with information were on the species and started to educate yourself about them the species came from over a dozen worlds some even from worlds conquered from the Eldar! The ones from those words, however, seemed even more strange, they preferred cuddling and had sharp teeth, preferring to walk on the ground than to fly which they could only do for short distances. Eventually, you named all of the birds in the aviary: Jose, Josephine, Collette, Fifi, Mimi, Susette, Michael, Fritz and the parrot resting on your shoulder now Pierre.  
Pierre had begun speaking several weeks before, not speaking mimicking your speech. “Perturabo,” He squawked. “Will be home soon!”

“That's right good boy, and Lord Perturabo will be home soon. He takes such good care of you lovely boy.” You stroke the bird softly, you hear the door open, and you stand Pierre flying from your shoulder with squawking in irritation. You curse, it had to be your friend another serf Fauntine coming to get you for the evening meal.

“Pierre it's just Fauntine, come back!” You call after the bird, but he lands high preaching out of reach. “Fauntine, I've told you not to come in here. You promised not to...” You turn to face your friend but stop speaking and bow low face turning a dark shade of red.

“My Lord, a thousand pardons.” 

Perturabo stood dressed in a soft brown robe. His face softening from its typical scowl to a more neutral expression. “You've been most attentive to my birds, and they seem to have been well cared for.” You straighten unable to meet his eye, you look him over once and feel something warm settle in your stomach.

“Of-of course my lord, you gave me a duty I will always do as you command. I apologize for being here so late, and I hope it isn't a problem...” Perturabo rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively.

“Shush Y/N, if I wanted you gone I'd have ordered you out, now stay. I wish to inspect my birds.” You nod, clapping you hands together palms starting to sweat. You move to stand in a corner head kept down. You worry he will find something wrong with them, something you had over looked in there cares the data-slates had only had so much information on some of the breeds...

“I do not give this lightly, but I believe they have been better cared for by you then they have ever been by any other.” Collette flew down baring teeth but cuddled to his leg before running to you rubbing her face into your dress begging for pets.

You pet her soft scaled head and speak softly. “I did the best I could my lord, and I'm glad it was to your liking.”

Perturabo considers you for a long moment. There is something in his eye you can't quite place, but as soon as your eyes meet his, you drop the gaze down to Collette who still begs for your attention.  
“I demand that you continue to carry out this duty for me. You do it well, and it would allow me to focus on other matters more fitting my status.”

You nod your head a smile gracing your lips. “I'd be honored my lord, thank you!”

“You will be relieved of all other duties, aside from being my chamber attendant. You are also free to continue spending your time here with the birds. They've thrived well under your care.”

There is a long pause for a moment in which you are sure Lord Perturabo is considering you. “Red is a good color on you. You should wear it more. You're dismissed now.” He waves a hand, and you speak butterflies softly running amok in your stomach. 

“Thank you again, my lord, I'll see you tomorrow then.” You give Collette a final pet, and she runs back to hide among the tall plants of the aviary.

“I expect you to report to me each day. I want to be certain my creatures are cared for, if I am indisposed I shall await a written report sent to me. Are you capable of this Y/N?” His voice is loud and deep. You'd forgotten how much you liked hearing it.

“Of course Lord Perturabo!” 

“Good then, get out.” You leave quickly at his second request for departure, and you wander before returning to your room. You knew you wouldn't be eating or sleeping much that night. His words were echoing in your mind. “Red is a good color on you...”

Perturabo cursed as he locked the aviary behind him. The creatures, probably in part due to her silly antics of naming and petting them so much, showered affection on her readily. Each animal's food container now bore its name. 

_She named an Algorian Raptor “Collette.”_ He mused. Clearly, she hasn't seen a feral one rip a man apart. _She is strange, she is competent in her duties and doesn't pester me or grovel, I think I might come to enjoy her company one day._

Days turned into weeks and weeks to months little changes in your duties, you took careful notes of your care and painstakingly rewrote them on to you data-slate before forwarding them on to Perturabo as you had been instructed. You were moved to rooms closer to his quarters, and the decision justified as he needed you closer to better care for the birds. Weekly he had taken to meeting with you, he discussed the birds along with a variety of topics you deemed over your simple head, but you did your best to listen and offer an ear.

The new rooms had been grander than anything you had ever expected to see in your life as a serf. It pushed you to learn as much as you could about all the birds under your care. You dug further reading still more on your data-slate regarding this job-position, determined as you were that it would last until you were too old to work. 

It was late one evening when you received a message that stopped your heart for a fraction of a second. “I need you now, meet me in the aviary.” Your mind stressed as you redressed. Could one of the birds be ill? You thought of Fifi nesting, had Collete bothered the nest? You felt a little sick, you rushed out of your room and dashed down the corridor. You type in the code with unbelievable speed and stumble inside. Curled up on Perturabo's lap likes Collette, your heart sank until the creature hopped up with a squeak and ran to you rubbing herself against your legs before disappearing into the aviary.  
You look around the room all was as it should be. You look at him confused, Perturabo's expression was something bordering on infuriated...

You bowed low. “My lord, you asked for me?”

Perturabo stood crossing his arms. “I did, call Jose.” 

You raise your eyebrows but nod clearing your throat before following his instruction. “Jose, come along pretty boy.” The parrot responds quickly, fluttering his red wings and landing on your shoulder.  
“Y/N loves him.” The bird squawked after a moment you felt your cheeks heat. 

“Jose, shush you naughty bird! You ought to know better than repeat the words you hear.” You scold quickly, at least he hadn't said the rest of what you had muttered earlier that day. You bow your head, “I am sorry my lord, I speak with them, but I didn't expect him to pick up on so much of my sweet talk to these creatures I love them dearly. Please forgive this, my lord.”

“Oh I've grown accustomed to their chatting, I find it amusing...no it's the rest of what he says. Now ask him who you love.” Perturabo's dark eyes and tone made you feel as if someone had stabbed you. 

This whole conversation isn't adding up, but you take a deep breath and then ask the birds perching on your shoulder. “Jose, who does Y/N love?”

“Perturabo.” The bird squawked. “Y/N loves Perturabo.” You feel the blood drain from your face; you hadn't said it often. How had the godforsaken bird picked up upon this? You felt your mouth dry, and you could not meet Perturabo's eye. 

_I'll be executed for sure. This is it._ Tense moments pass, Jose grows bored and flies off from your shoulder.

“Nothing to say? You stupid serf-” Perturabo's verbal assault was silenced when Pierre flew to his shoulder and squawked loudly. 

“Shut up.” before flying off.

A deadly silence fell after a long moment Perturabo spoke again. “Well, perhaps it would be best if you refrain from teaching them to speak. It seems more of a hindrance than amusing anymore. Especially when they sprout such foolish words like saying you love me.” He let out a low bitter laugh as though this just some small joke at his expense.

“It isn't foolish, especially as I do love you.” Deafening silence came again, and you locked eyes with Perturabo in horror once you realized you'd verbalized the thought. You bury your face in your hands and turn away stumbling back toward the door. 

Lightning fast, Perturabo reaches your side and blocks your exit. “You play all innocent, and you are cruel. Why do you have to say such things? To tease me? Remind me that no one could want me?” His voice was a sneer.

You feel tears beginning to run down your cheeks. He had misunderstood you so massively it didn't seem possible. “My lord, I'd never say such a thing if I didn't mean it. I've loved you for months, please let your stupid serf leave and you can replace me in the morning.” A dull ache had settled into your chest, his sneer he openly despised you now. You couldn't stand to be in the room with him.

He doesn't budge, and you begin to sob louder. “You, love me.” His left-hand rests on his chest for a moment. His words although spoken in anger carry a tone of caution in them. 

“Yes, I love you. Now if you're done mocking me please let me go.” Your sobs racked you, and your hand balled into fists.   
“I'm not mocking you, and it just doesn't make sense. HOW...” He mutters sounding genuinely shocked.

“If I could explain it, I would. I simply do.” You manage in between sobs, Perturabo steps aside. And you stumble out of the aviary and run sobbing to your room. 

You cry into your pillow. “He hates me. He hates me. How could I have done this...” You thought of the birds. Surely no other serf would care for them as well as you. “I was so stupid, why did I say that.” You repeat into your pillow, and you continue to cry until sleep claims you hours later.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
12+ hours later you awakened by the alarm on your data-slate. You roll over and silence the device, and you see a slew of notifications. One from a friend asking why you hadn't met her for breakfast. Another was reminding you to do your laundry and finally...an older one sent the night before. You took a double take at the addressee, your heart sinking.  
“It has occurred to, that we could have perhaps communicated better. I do not wish to replace you, and your work is excellent. In the future, if you could limit what you teach my birds it would be for the best. Meet me at your earliest convenience.”

Another message dated an hour ago. “I've taken care of the birds for today, please let me know when you are ready to talk.” You drop the data-slate on your bed standing, you feel hollow. Despite his words, you aren't sure what you can do to make this better. You worry he is secretly waiting to extract some vengeance on you. But he had said 'please'...never in the close to a year you had been well acquainted with the Lord Primarch had he never once said please. You freshen up and dress in new clothes, then retrieve your data-slate and shoot off a quick message informing him you'd be over shortly.

You comb your hair out choosing to style it back into a braid rather than your typical bun. Finally ready to face the day you retrieve you data-slate and other belongings putting them in your shoulder bag and slowly as you could leave your room and made your way to Perturabo's quarters. The urge to run and hide filled you, surely if you did he wouldn't worry himself over a serf. Why was he so angered by your words? Surely he knew others of such low station revered him?

As you knock on the door and key in the code. I'm not the first, but the reason why it upsets him... You silence the thought, but it forces itself to the front of your mind. _He likes me._

Perturabo wasn't in his office, and you consider his early message. He must be in the aviary, and I should clean in here first. You notice a few thrown items and spilled wine. You mop up and clean the glass up before straightening up the room. Once everything is in order, you straighten your gray dress and open the connecting door to the aviary. 

It was a sight that at another time might have drawn laughter from you. Jose was perched a top one of Perturabo's shoulders Pierre the other and Collette curdled into his lap. You close the door behind you and bow. 

“My lord, I must apologize my actions yesterday were inexcusable. I beg your pardon. I shouldn't have talked with the birds so. And I have neglected my duties by sleeping in--” You couldn't bring yourself to look at his face. To see a sneer would break you and all the strength this was requiring.

“Oh shut up Y/N.” You could hear him groan and chanced a glance at his face; he was rolling his eyes a hand stroking Collette. “You know I talk to them too, where else would Jose have picked up shut up.”   
“I consider this morning a forgivable lapse, you could have responded better to my inquiry last night but what remains to be seen is if you wish to keep your station here.” His words were a low rumble. 

You found the courage to respond. “Of course! Lord Pertutabo, please I love this job. But if you wish me-” He rolled his eyes, and you went silent.

“If I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be.” His tone was firm. “Now come and sit with me for a moment.” You moved slowly and sat beside him. Collette woke and stumbled into your lap before closing her eyes and relaxing into rest again.

“Collette is something else.” Peturabo shakes his head the barest hint of a smile gracing his lips.  
“That she is my lord, she is one of the most exotic of the creatures you keep here.” You mumble stroking her spine.

“She is mischievous, like you.” The tone was so flat, and you felt your stomach drop with a clang.

“I don't ever intend to be misleading, and I am truly sorry if you-”   
You are silenced once again by Perturabo. “I see my attempt at sarcasm has gone over your head.” He sighs loudly. Your stomach lets out a loud grumble, your cheeks flush. You want to die of the embarrassment.  
“You haven't eaten?” He sounds almost surprised.  
“I had neglected my duties, and I needed to work--” 

He silences you once again. “Come now then, and we will have dinner.” He stands, and as he does so Jose and Pierre fly off his shoulders, Collette likewise arouses from your legs.

The moment feels surreal, Perturabo reaches for your hand and holds it gently. “We will be taking dinner in my private room. What would you like?”

“Whatever is available m'lord. I'm not picky, and I'm uh...” Words fail you as you are escorted into his bedroom. It was as grand as could be expected and he guided you to a chair much too tall for you. You sat on one with a large cushion that helped make up for the size difference. 

“Okay then, well at least you aren't annoyingly picky. It makes your company all the more enjoyable.”   
“You enjoy my company, my lord?” You stammer.  
“Well of course, why else would I summon you so regularly. You are the first person in some time I haven't loathed the sight of.”


End file.
